Child of the Wild Blue Yonder
by ccp
Summary: Jaina grows up from Han's POV, songfic.


Star Wars belongs to Lucas, song Child of the Wild Blue Yonder belongs to John Hiat.

Child of the Wild Blue Yonder

Leia had taken the boys to get new clothes for their latest growth spurt. Thus giving Han the perfect opportunity to give Jaina her special present, the one Leia had told him she wasn't old enough for. Jaina looks up at her father with pure unadulterated joy while never taking her hands off of the pink speeder bike. Han knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that his wife would not approve of his current endeavor. "A hover bike maybe but speeder bikes were far too hard to control for an eight year old," had been Leia's reasoning well there's always the old it's easier to ask forgiveness routine. Besides Leia knew perfectly well Han didn't have it in his heart to say no to his little girl.

Within moments he is trotting along beside her to help steady the machine. "Let go, Dad, I've got it." His feet pound to a stop and she's on her own taking his heart with her.

**She has the wind as a witness  
She has feelings that fly by night**

Han can't help but smile at how much like her mother Jaina is. Most who have spent any time around the girl agree she is a younger female version of her father but Han sees the underlying quirks that are pure Leia. The way the mouth thins and her fists ball when she is told what she doesn't want to hear. Her deep brown eyes grow unyieldingly hard and Han finds himself waiting for his wife's unparalleled repertoire of scathing insults.

**She believes in forgiveness  
But it's not love if it holds too tight**

Han shakes his head as Luke relays the story of the Tie fighter, proud despite his parental concerns. Leia reads the kids the riot act about not traipsing into the woods and attempting to fly poorly maintained antiquated ships. Anakin and Jacen keep looking to Jaina for support; she had obviously instigated this incident. Jaina's eyes stay skyward toward the freedom her flight would have allowed. Han's heart aches with hope that those desires won't lead his daughter down as treacherous a path as they took him.

**And you can fly beside her  
But you gotta go where your heart says go  
**

It seems like overnight that time had stolen every vestige of his little girl away and replaced her with a beautiful young woman. It is the beautiful part that bothers Han most, there were already enough boys involved in her life and good looks would only fan the flames that attract them like moths.

**She lets the bright lights guide her  
Through the rain and the drivin snow  
Where it comes from she don't know**

**She's a child of the wild blue yonder  
Flying out of here  
She's a child of the wild blue yonder  
Born in an angels wing**

The onset of war forced adulthood on her in ways that he was not prepared for; ways he had hoped to shield her from. He failed, and by the time he made it back from the abyss of his own grief she no longer needs her daddy.

**If you see her falling  
That's just a little trick she does  
**

Coral skippers swarm the X-wing all at once, a series of explosions completely obscure it. A pair of green eyes go wide and his heart stops completely only to soar when the ship rolls lazily out of the debris field. She allows him to get back on her wing, skirting the battle for a brief moment, before diving back into the fray.

**She makes a dive for the pain that's calling  
Then heads for the clouds like a little dove**

A slow smile spreads across Han's face as the claw craft forms up with his daughters X-wing. He looks to Leia and his exuberance at their daughters exploits is dashed by the look in her eyes. She still considers this kind of behavior his fault.

**  
She can't help her laughing  
She can't stop your crying days**

Han glowers at his eldest child's state of attire before turning his glare on her mother. Leia glances at his menacing glare then followed his line of sight to the target. Leia calmly loops her arm through Han's and sighs, Han grunts. "There's nothing you can do about it, Han." He twists to face her and slowly lowers his head giving a soft loving kiss then turns to watch their girl before replying. "I merely wanted to point out that this type of behavior," he nods to where Jaina's head rests against a black uniformed shoulder on the dance floor, "is entirely your fault."

**Sometimes it hurts to be having  
To hold on to a love that surely must fly away**

She's a child of the wild blue yonder  
Flying out of here  
She's a child of the wild blue yonder  
Born in an angels wing

Leia takes her daughter's hands and smiles tears starting to spill from her eyes. "Don't cry mom," Jaina pulls her close, "you'll make me cry." Leia places a light kiss on Jaina's cheek and turns to give Han a stern look; she takes Kyp's offered arm and allows him to lead her through the doors to main chamber.

**  
Medicine woman raised her  
Spirit father praised her**

Han stares straight ahead, knowing if he looks at her he will have to face the facts. She is finally leaving him for good. A light tug on his hand forces him to look. All he can see is the young girl he had given a speeder bike to all those years ago.

**Through their love she was set free**

"And who supports this woman in her decision," Luke asks Han with a grin on his face. Han turns a dark glare on the primed and pressed thief who dares to steal his daughters love. He glances back to his wife who dips her head in acceptance and narrows her eyes in warning. Lastly looking into the shinning brown pools of his daughter's he chokes out his response, "Her mother and I do."

**From a baby kicking and screaming**

Han watches Leia place a holo of an older well dressed man and a lovely young woman in a wedding dress next to the one of a young girl and the same man years younger in front of a pink speeder bike, she looks back to his forlorn face. She smiles and pats him on the arm, "It's not as bad as your making it out to be Han."

**To a full blood woman dreaming  
With the power just to be**

Han grunts in effort as they make their way from the private docking bay through the gardens to the palace. Leia looks back at Han and shakes her head, "They are never going to let you leave that here."

**  
She's a child of the wild blue yonder  
Flying out of here**

Han looks up from where he was pushing a worse for wear pink speeder bike, "this is the perfect gift, just trust me, she'll love it."

**  
She's a child of the wild blue yonder  
Born in an angel's wing **

"Your granddaughter isn't old enough for that;" Leia spoke knowingly, "Jag certainly won't allow an eight year old to have a speeder bike."

**She's a child of the wild blue yonder  
Flying out of here**

"He's a pilot sweetheart," Han continued to push the machine towards the palace, "He'll understand, not that he'll get a choice."

**  
She's a child of the wild blue yonder  
Born in an angel's wing**


End file.
